


Graduation

by BELLSherlocked



Series: Sexiest Geek in Harvard [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: After-story, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELLSherlocked/pseuds/BELLSherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>名字的正确翻译是：告别仪式<br/>搬运文中。因为，一些，不太容易说出口的原因，大家都懂。<br/>这篇是诉讼期之后，Eduardo新加坡归来的故事，Chris和Dustin的毕业典礼，Mark亦有参加。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

哈佛的六月总让人唏嘘感慨。

马萨诸塞州多变的天气，也未能阻止兴奋的人群陆续坐满三百年剧院前的草坪，在波士顿初夏旺盛的阳光下，头顶的校旗迎风飘舞成一纵鲜艳的波浪。

今天是告别讲演日之后的Class Day，没有了正式典礼的庄重，学生们入驻草场时也撤去了前一日的严谨，有人已经换上了便装，还有不少人把学士服穿出了特有的“自嘲式幽默”。

 

Eduardo·Saverin在加入他们之前认真考虑过自己的装束，临出机场时他换上了一套学生时期的衣服，它是介于庆典和派对之间的风格。

他对着镜子打量很久，发现两年的时光确实改变了他太多。

两年前他会把脸面和头发打理得平整发光，微扬起下巴，目光有种无所畏惧的自信。而现在的他，下巴和嘴唇上方有了一圈细密整洁的胡子，他褪去了往日那种冲动，转而把犀利的部分收进眼睛里。

唯一的共通点在于，Eduardo还是习惯于挺直腰板大步走路，那是一种骨子里深深铭刻的东西，像是他永远固执的该死自尊一样。

 

他的普通装束能很好地融入毕业生的氛围，而外貌上的变化也让人无法迅速辨认出是他。夹在来头广泛的特邀嘉宾人群里能有效降低第一眼识别率——毕竟他们有财政部长、有跨国大亨和前总统，但对于商学院的大部分学生而言，毕业没多久年纪轻轻的Eduardo也是个榜样般的存在了。

他回母校的目的并不在于彰显成就，他选择以游客的身份在毕业季回归，和大部分庸俗的情节一样，是为了某种被称为回忆的东西。

回忆，世上最危险最微妙的毒药，带着回忆的地方更让人无法抗拒。

故地重游总是理由充分，因为你想追寻它的脚步，想去验证过时的留念，想认清现实也想逃避现实，以至于引发某种歇斯底里的渺茫希冀。

Eduardo期望的东西大抵也会渺茫得可怜，但他还是回到了这里。

他回到这里，为参加一次不属于他的告别仪式，为见一个不想见到他的人。

而那个人，和他一样本与这场庆典无关。

 

 

***

他靠着离前排不远而位置稍偏的角落坐下，他的目光四处扫荡着，试图搜寻一个注定另类的身影。

噢，那就是他了——

在第一排的特邀嘉宾众里，有个灰色的连帽衫在“哈佛红”的海洋里格外突兀。

他显眼到不需要特意去找，他有着一种无时无刻彰显存在的特殊气场。那种气场过去只针对包括Eduardo的少数人，现在它适用于所有人了。

Eduardo听到身边几个学生关于那个人的有趣议论，戏谑地调笑他和今年告别活动主讲人会有多少异同。

Eduardo只是摇了摇头，他的目光仍然紧黏在那人的后脑勺上，他甚至开始急不可耐地期望那个人能察觉到它，能回过头去寻觅它的来源。

但Mark·Zuckerberg只是向前有序地点着脑袋，他旁边的人伸手拍醒他时，满头的卷发歪向了相反的一边。

直到主旨讲演人上台前的一阵欢呼和掌声吵醒了他，Mark明显地浑身一震，坐直身子没超过三秒，又仰着头歪到了一边。

讲演人的面孔出现时，Eduardo的胃开始古怪地剧烈蠕动。他向来不相信巧合跟宿命论这类东西，但眼前的偶合逼他发出一声感慨的叹息。

 

“但是，我还要提醒大家，我使得Steve·Ballmer（微软总经理）也从哈佛商学院退学了。因此，我是个有着恶劣影响力的人。这就是为什么我被邀请来在你们的毕业典礼上演讲。如果我在你们入学欢迎仪式上演讲，那么能够坚持到今天在这里毕业的人也许会少得多吧。”

Eduardo的注意力在喝彩和笑声中早就偏离了重心。

他坐在台下，看着风云人物比尔·盖茨在讲台上的演讲像是昨日重现。他记起多年前他们一起去听过的讲座，Mark仰着下巴眼神放空。

Christy隔着好几个人兴奋地问他：“嘿，你身边那人是Mark·Zuckerberg吗？”

“是我们，我的意思是，我们两人建立了Facebook。”

我们两人建立了Facebook。 _我们两人_ 。

当年台上的人说着“下一个比尔·盖茨就在这间屋子里”时，Eduardo就知道他预言的会是Mark——如今的Mark是世界上最年轻的亿万富翁，他登上了《福布斯》也霸占过《时代周刊》，尽管他还住在波士顿租来的小破房子里。

而当他近乎独占地强调成果属于“我们两人”时，他或许也给自己做了一个预言——在离开并忘记Mark这件事上，他注定失败得不可救药。

多年后的此时此刻，Mark坐在前排让注视或仰慕他的人看不到表情，只有Eduardo猜得中他标准的放空脸。他也能猜到Mark的思维早不在这片草地上，而是回到了他的办公室，回到了他的思维宇宙中，去进行那些天马行空的想象，做着大部分人想不到的创造。

确实他和台上的人有相似之处：都从哈佛辍学，都是20岁开启了事业。

有那么一瞬间Eduardo开始好奇，如果在台上讲话的人不是比尔·盖茨而是“下一个比尔·盖茨”会是如何。

他忍不住设想起那个场景，其实那样对他并没什么难度，因为Mark身上的每一部分他都熟悉得要命。

比如他会用蓝绿色的眼睛盯得你浑身不自在，包括他喜欢把随手拈来的长条物品塞进嘴里，以及他会买很多件相似款式的GAP连帽衫，还有他习惯用耸肩来向你同时表达“我不知道”和“去你妈的”。

比起健谈的IT巨头，他发现对于说话向来语气伤人思维跳跃的Mark来说，那个场景还真的没什么画面感。

毕竟他还是太年轻了，他太年轻。不完全指年纪的层面，Eduardo也只比Mark早上一届，两年前的他亦无资格将那句话说出口。

但现实世界的磨练，早就让他把做一件事情的动力从之前的“有理由”推演到如今的“理由充分”。

于是说他几乎可以百分百确保——更不如讲是希望——此行，是利大于弊的权衡对策而不是冲动行事的后果。

Eduardo站起身，散会后叽叽喳喳的毕业生从他身边经过，他深吸了一口气，大步向草坪的前方，Mark的座位所在处走去。

 

 

距离还剩十米不到的时候，他确定Mark看到了自己。

Mark首先皱眉疑惑，然后是震惊地轻轻摇头，他张了张嘴像是要说些什么，他甚至能看到他颤抖的嘴唇。Eduardo觉得自己再也不能向前了，他们隔着的不仅仅是这短短的十几步距离。

懦弱，心里有个声音这么说道。

当他惊喜地确定Mark要向他走来时，Chris——真正参加毕业典礼的人，也是Facebook的官方发言人——走近Mark伸手拦住他，金发青年用一个超过标准的恶狠狠的目光瞪向Eduardo，和同样满脸疑问的另一人揽着Mark带走了他。

 

他们是Chris和Dustin，Mark在柯克兰公寓H33套间的好舍友，也曾经是Eduardo的好搭档。他们俩都身着毕业生典型的“哈佛红”，和Mark不一样，Chris和Dustin更接近循规蹈矩的范畴，也更能接近他。

当Eduardo还在Mark身边的时候，老实说他也嫉妒过他们。但如果不是他们，Mark大概也不会走出工作间暴露在波士顿的阳光下，Eduardo也找不到理由回到这里，假装偶然地和Mark再碰上。

他从不指望会是“真巧，又遇到你了老伙计，我们去喝一杯不”这样的随意对话。

既然Mark身边的人（也可能包括Mark自己）不欢迎他——Eduardo正了正领子，跨步离开三百年剧院的草坪。

 

Eduardo的手机里还有Mark的号码。

他当然清楚在哪能找到Mark。

 

 

***

“这里看起来没什么变化。”

Eduardo可以假装不在意走进公司总部时员工的目光，但在Facebook唯一国王的面前——他发觉在脑子里过了许多遍的台词已经忘得一干二净。

Mark在椅子上转过身，摘下耳机望向他。他想表现得很平静或者说自大傲慢，如果可以，他只用一个响指就能叫保安把Eduardo扔到街上，但很高兴他没有这么做。

Mark缩起放在键盘上的手指，点点头面不改色地说道：“是的，你砸烂的那台电脑还放在我另一张桌上，我会把它看成公司进步的里程碑。”

整整两年，第一次和Mark说上话。

他坐在来访者的椅子上跟Mark隔着一张办公桌的距离，他感觉他们的距离，肯定比上午的时候要近很多。他能清楚看到Mark缺乏打理的卷发、略带疲倦的眼睛、比以前更消瘦的脸庞——而不是和他隔了十几步的长度，更不是手指跟照片、眼睛跟屏幕的距离。

Mark想故意惹恼Eduardo，可惜他不会成功，现在他面前的Eduardo已经不是那个轻易被情绪主导的毛头小子了。

Mark好像也对挑衅没成功稍显意外，“那你为什么在那，你去年就从哈佛毕业了吧。”

“那你呢，你甚至都没在哈佛念完学，Mark。”Eduardo把问题完整地递了回去。

“我是为了Chris和Dustin的毕业。”

“我也是，”Eduardo朝他微微扬起嘴角，“我还想看看写在柯克兰H33公寓玻璃上的公式还在不在。”

Mark眯起眼睛看向他，表情很容易让他回忆起听证会中的一场：他坐在Mark的对面，当时甚至不敢直视对方。

“出去。”

 

 

***

当他大方地从Mark的办公室离开时，他知道他们还有机会再碰上。

酒吧的重聚离上次还不足四个小时，Mark在吧台的另一头，Chris在他的身边目光警觉地扫向这边。

Mark没有回过头，他能感觉到不远处Eduardo的目光。Chris在他耳边说着什么，他拍拍对方的肩膀像是让他放心，直到Chris带着明显不放心的表情走开了，Eduardo端着威士忌走向他时，金发青年还在跟门口的保镖示意Eduardo的方向。

他用不上询问Eduardo有没有跟踪Mark，答案是否定的，Eduardo知道Mark那些长年累月形成的习惯，就像熟悉房间里的每丝空气和光线一般。

他坐下时Mark甚至没有抬起眼。

“为什么是新加坡？”发问前的沉默都留给了人声鼎沸的背景音。

Eduardo晃着杯子里的冰块缓缓答道：“我在周游亚洲时喜欢上了它。”

他会对Mark坦诚一切，唯独这个问题上撒了谎。

Eduardo毕业后直接去了新加坡，他手上拥有的百分之五股权足够他去创办新企业和慈善，他在那一年里投资了不少项目，也吸引了所有人的好奇猜测：猜测他是不是为了避税，询问他是否要更改国籍。周围人给他冠上“年轻有为”“英俊多金”“争议性的投机大亨”等众多标签，但狂轰乱炸的追问很快得到消停，小报记者们的乐趣只剩下在各个高档消费场所捕捉他的身影。

那些都不重要，因为那一年，Eduardo会把它看成人生中最黑暗的时光，奢侈、颓废和没完没了的狂欢，花天酒地的生活快要让他忘乎所以。

“它是投资创业的好去处，充满活力的地方，那里有大把的点子和创意。”

但除了拉高了基尼系数外，他对那个国家也并没有什么贡献。很多年后，别人会觉得Eduardo·Saverin不过是个自私自利的人。

“那你为什么还想要回来？”音乐暂停的间歇里Mark回过头问向他，卷发下的眼睛里闪着威士忌表面的流光。

这是个好问题。

 

Eduardo过去的一年也一直在思考它。他用酒精和烟草麻痹自己，蓄起了胡子好让别人认不出——他所做的一切纯粹是为了遗忘。

他醉倒在酒吧后门的小巷里，瓶瓶罐罐和石板地面硌得他背后生疼，他喝干了最后一滴液体把瓶子扔在墙上。

他咳嗽着，靠着墙壁坐起身，头顶稀稀拉拉的雨点很快变成磅礴大雨，再过半小时像是能要把他淹没在那。

他坐在雨中大声嘲笑窝囊废一样的自己，他也许听到了诅咒的字句，他讽刺的笑声，脸埋在手掌中抽噎的嚎哭声。

他为什么不回家？

家在哪？他的豪宅不过是比巷子里多了个能挡雨的顶盖。

 

没有了那个人，他可能什么都不是。

这里才是他的家。

 

他轻轻笑着，把杯子碰上Mark放在台上的空杯：“我看了那些报道，Sean的事理应和你无关。”他指的是Sean在狂欢派对惹上麻烦后主动离职的意外。

“我知道你在想些什么，Eduardo，”Mark低头看了一眼他们靠在一起的杯子，“我的答案是： **没门** 。”

“我也知道，”他示意酒保继续给Mark倒上酒，“公司少了我也不会运转故障，你身后还有很多人，”Eduardo不会否认自己心里闪过抽痛，“Chris把你照顾得很好。”

“他不像你，过去整天黏着我‘你还有什么事要告诉我’问个不停。”

他淡淡地提起一个笑容，因为Mark记得的那些细节。只有液体流进酒杯的声响打破了四目相对的安静，就在那时，Eduardo感到天平的一头再向他倾斜。

“你变了，Eduardo，”他从Mark的声音中捕捉到一丝颤抖，“我过去唯一的朋友不会像这样。”

他指代的不仅限于Eduardo下巴上的胡子。

当眼前发生的和回忆里大相径庭的时候，人们会感到惶恐，会渴望在变化的东西里捕捉与过去的雷同。即使是Mark这样热爱革新的人也不例外，这也间接证明了一点：Eduardo是他生活里唯一一样不希望得到变化的东西。时尚潮流的追逐永远坚定，有些别的东西亦然。

“两年已经够了，”Eduardo的手不易察觉地挪到Mark的手边，轻轻地和他贴在一起，“你也变了，Mark。过去的你从不会叫我Eduardo。”

“我觉得你应该 **离开** 了。”

Mark挪开自己的手，也移开注视的视线：“我们都已经 **毕业** ，而你去年就该走开了。”

“从哪里？”Eduardo从他身后问道，“我们该从哪里毕业，告诉我，Mark。”

Mark没有回答，径直走向Chris的桌子。

 

 

***

**你到底想要什么——** **MZ**

 

Eduardo在回宾馆的出租车上收到了这条短信，他甚至能想象Mark在敲下这行字的表情。

看在上帝的份上，Mark只打电话，他从来不发短信。

他也相信Mark已经猜中。Mark总是能看透他，像看透能蒙蔽身边大多数人的假象一样，但只在特定问题上停滞不前，故意去忽视一些显而易见的事实。

而Eduardo也用了一年时间去坚定自己的想法。

 

所有人都知道那段故事的最后，Mark给了Eduardo一笔数量未知的赔偿金额。Eduardo不在乎钱，他迅速把它公开转向了慈善——慈善，本来是写在Mark日程表上的东西。

已经不是CFO的Eduardo仍然拥有Facebook百分之五的股权，之后他也将它们主要用于慈善和环保投资——那也是Mark日程表上的备案，Eduardo所做的事，不过是提前替他实现了愿望。

尽管如此，他在很多人（也许有包括之前的Mark）的眼里，除了联合创始人的头衔，撇开陈年旧怨来看，他什么都不是。

所以他想要什么？更多的股份？公司的职位？

 

**我想要你别拒绝我——** **ES**

 

Eduardo对着手机屏幕的光线又发了一会呆。

 

**或者你该接那** **182** **通电话里的任一个，和我谈拒绝，你真是理由充沛——** **MZ**

 

他叹了口气，至少Mark现在是愿意和他谈话的。

 

**我很抱歉** **，** **Mark** **——** **ES**

**我和那时一样，是为了夺回我的一切——** **ES**

 

**因为你是我唯一的** ，Friend这个单词被Eduardo打出又删除，闪动的光标在催促犹豫的他。他感到心脏砰砰直跳要跃出喉咙，他花了两年苦心积虑，现在是要被捞出水面的时候了。

他可能会获得胜利，也可能再次一无所有。

最后他重新输入了整句话，手机滑得快要攥不住。他闭上双眼，发出了一声解脱般的叹息。

 

他颤抖的手指按了发送键。

 

 

***

Eduardo在房间里来回踱着步，他都快记不清自己绕了多少圈时，门口传来了敲门声。

先是试探的轻敲，随后稍重的两声变成了催促的三声敲击。

“我以为又被你放鸽子了。”

Mark在门口站着的范围落下一滩水，他湿淋淋地站在门外面容平静，Eduardo感觉不到他的怒火，他语调平板地说道“这回是我变成了落汤鸡，扯平了？”

他的思维回路比他的话更出乎Eduardo的意外：“你又生我的气了？”

“我不会因为你做了个成年人的决定而发火。”Mark走进房间，拒绝了Eduardo递过的用来擦干的毛巾。

成年人的决定指的是什么，是Eduardo向他摊牌的事吗？

“我知道你在新加坡做了什么，我不予以评价。”Eduardo为对方的话挑起眉毛，直到他听到下一句：

“差不多，该结束了。”

该结束了，他是什么意思？

Eduardo盯住Mark的脸，试图从他毫无波澜的表情下获取信息，这一次他是真的疑惑了，印象中的Mark也从不是个说话绕圈的人。他会直接说干得好或者Fuck you all。

但他此刻一言不发地直视着Eduardo，然后拉下了上衣的拉链，接着他的外套落在地上，还有他身上一件件别的衣物。

“现在又不想要了？”

他完全脱掉贴身T恤之前，微微偏过头，湿漉漉卷发之下的眼睛里饱含挑衅，声音里夹着一股躁动的湿气。

Mark总能看穿他。答案就是，Eduardo说要保护他，说要复仇，说要离开的所有原因都在于：Eduardo想要他。

而在Eduardo坦白之前，他不会撕开那层纸。

“听着，Mark，”他的目光扫过眼前浸着水汽的苍白皮肤，Mark一定是看到他喉头滚动了一下，他摇摇头听到自己的声音变得越发嘶哑，“你没有必要——”

Mark也没有听他的，而是选择按住他的肩膀把他直接推倒在床上，在他的背部接触到床垫的同时，Mark低下头吻住了他的嘴唇。Eduardo意外地在他的吻里嗅到了情欲的气息——就像他今晚的意外还不够多似的——那和他苍白冷漠的脸形成的鲜明反差几乎让对方移不开视线，也让对方不自觉地加深和他的吻。

Eduardo抱着他调换了他们的位置，他抚过Mark的脸颊和脖颈时，Mark的表情清楚地表明了他的得逞。

一切都和他想象中的一样美好，包括汗水滴落在白色床单上形成圈圈晕染，身下的躯体在他抚摸和亲吻中的颤抖，还有在错乱的快感刺激下叫着Eduardo的昵称的方式。

那种既熟悉又陌生的画面，曾在脑袋里悄然地想象过，此刻就像梦境一样呈现在眼前。

他有种错觉，感觉Mark在用一种最极端的方式跟他告别。

以至于在他背后留下的抓痕那般用力，Mark到达高潮的时候咬上了他的肩膀，凶狠又粗暴像是在复仇。Eduardo确定它们要花上很久才能消失了，可能永远也不能了。

在一轮发泄后，他搂着躺在他胸膛上的Mark平复呼吸，仍在Mark的体内温存高潮后的余韵。Mark的手指反复摩挲过Eduardo下巴上的胡子，仿佛在研究什么难解的题目。

“不喜欢吗？我可以剃了它。”

Mark抬起眼睛注视着他，摇了摇头。

“你摇头是喜欢还是不喜欢？”他伸出手揉了揉Mark的卷发，那也是他一直想做的动作之一。

——以后恐怕也没机会再做第二次了。

他们今晚发生的一切，也会永远留在这间房间里，和记忆里封闭最紧的那一层。

“Wardo，我们扯平了。”

他躺在Eduardo的臂弯里轻轻地说着，又恢复成以往那种平板冷静的语气。

“回家吧。”

 

Mark离开的时候，他想起身挽留，或许是开口叫他的名字，但他做不到。

他的手掌下是Mark的身体躺过整晚的地方，它还残存着他的温度。

他说，回家吧。

 

他从一开始就设想过这个旅程的结局，现在不是最好，但也不是最差。

从那场诉讼之后，他和Mark并不欠对方什么，如果有，那也只能是一个告别。

无论是作为朋友，还是搭档、敌人，或未满的恋人。

就像Mark提到的一样，现在，他们扯平了。

 

只剩微弱的空虚在他心口割出一道道细密的伤痕。

 

 

***

他搭上了一班回佛罗里达的飞机。他打算回自己的家乡看看，或许在那里度个假。这班旅程他将没有任何明确的计划和目的。

Eduardo打开播放器，耳机里的那首歌伴随了他一整路。

 

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun._

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

 

他们出发去改变世界，以被世界改变而告终。也因为彼此的改变而重新相遇、渐行渐远。

 

用鲁莽的热情不顾一切地去发光，即使是多余的光。

他看着最终不属于自己的太阳，失去了飞蛾扑火的冲动。他挥手告别的将不仅仅是他的四年大学光阴。

 

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

 

波士顿的景象在稀薄的云层下变得微小而精致，当再也看不见之前，它们都已经在Eduardo的眼前全数模糊。

 

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

 

因为他们太年轻，才会允许过往的故事不被记住。

才会允许轻易的许诺、遗失和忘记，直到它们被定义为成长的牺牲。

时光会让他们成为彼此想象不到的模样，让他们的生活在各自看不见的地方延伸，越走越远。

 

他们早就该毕业，从各自的故事里。

 

 

 

 

**【** **END** **】**

**Author's Note:**

> 因为某些原因。番外不上了【。


End file.
